D2:The New Ducks
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: The current Mighty Ducks meet their newest teammates and Charlie discovers there may be more to life then just playing hockey.
1. Chapter 1

An- Ok so here is my first shot at a Charlie/Julie story! Any and all reviews/readers will be appriciated!

* * *

Charlie woke up with a feeling that something unusual was going to happen today. After all, it had been quite the unusual week, what with Coach Bombay returning to Minesota and the Ducks being chosen to represent team U.S.A. in the Junior Goodwill Games. What else could possibly happen?

Charlie streached in bed and yawned. He eyed the calender handing loosely on his closet door and his eyes grew wide as a sudden memory washed over him. They were meeting the newbies today! Charlie sighed, wondering if it was a huge mistake. He was team captain, he had to accept whoever would become part of the team, but the rest of the Ducks didn't. How were they going to react. The last time they got a new teammate was Banks.

Charlie chuckled softly as he recalled the less-then-warm welcome his best friend Adam received when he walked into the Ducks locker room. But Adam had been a hawk, the welcome he got was expected by everyone. Maybe today would be different.

'There's only one way to find out.' Charlie thought as he finally climbed out of bed, getting changed into his old green ducks jersey and a pair of jeans. After tying his tennis shoes, he grabbed his hockey bag and stick and headed downstairs.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, Charlie spotted his mom cooking eggs and his step-dad Scott, reading the paper.

''Hey Champ, you ready for today?'' Scott asked.

Charlie had to give him credit. When Scott had fallen head-over-heels in love with Casey, he didn't mind the bundle that was Charlie, left to Casey from her despicable ex-husband. He had done everything to try to bond with Charlie, even learning how to skate so they could play hockey together. Charlie, however, wasn't willing to let someone new in. He still held the idea that his mother would come to her senses and fall back in love with Coach. Plus, how could he take Scott seriously when he gave him stupid nicknames?

''When will coach be here?'' Casey asked her son. Charlie's face brightened.

''Any minute now. I'd better go wait outside for him. Love ya mom.'' Charlie called as he made his way outside.

Scott sighed. ''No matter what I do, I can't hold a candle to him.'' he said, referring to the old peewee coach. Casey sighed and kissed her husbands cheek lightly. ''Give him time, sweetheart. He's still getting used to you. Charlie will realize that he's got a good step-dad.'' she said.

* * *

As soon as Charlie stepped outside, he spotted a black limo pulling up to him. The window rolled down and Les Averman poked his head out.

''Check out the awesome ride Charlie!'' he exclaimed.

Charlie laughed and got inside quickly. The whole team was already inside.

''So, we get the star treatment already huh?'' Charlie questioned.

''Well of course, we are the ducks.'' Guy Germaine answered him.

''Do ya feel like Madonna, Cons?'' Charlie asked.

Connie Moreau stuck her tongue out and snuggled closer to her boyfriend, Guy.

''So, who's ready to meet the newbies?'' Jesse Hall asked.

There were feeble attempts at excitement from the team causing Charlie to laugh.

''What's up Spazway?'' Adam Banks asked his best friend.

''Well, they are going to be ducks. The question is, will they be welcomed like Adam was?'' he asked.

Goldberg and Averman snickered as Jesse suddenly looked uncomfortable. He had been the nastiest to Adam.

''What happend to our five other ducks anyway?'' Fulton Reed asked, finally speaking up.

The team pondered his question, after all, what really did happen to the five ducks?

''Maybe they were kidnapped by aliens?'' Averman suggested.

''Shut up Averman.'' Jesse said, rolling his eyes.

''He may not be too far off.'' Guy spoke up in defense of his fellow duck.

''I know that Terry just didn't wanna play hockey anymore. He loves basketball now.'' Jesse said.

''I know that Tammy and Tommy moved away.'' Connie said.

''What about Peter and Karp?'' Guy wondered.

''I think they just quit.'' Charlie said.

''Guess Ducks don't always fly together, huh?'' remarked Goldberg sadly.

The other ducks nodded softly.

* * *

The limo stopped outside the arena and the ducks got out. Gorden Bombay stepped in front of them and led the way inside.

''Alright team, let's go meet our newest editions.'' Gordan said, as the team asseblemed out on the ice.

There were five players waiting for them and Charlie glanced at each of them, sizing them up. When he got to the goalie, he took of his mask reveling...a girl?! Charlie felt his jaw drop as he starred at the goalie.

He was a she! A very...pretty she.

* * *

AN-And that's where I stop for now. If anyone remembers where Julie, Portman, Ken, Dwayne, and Luis came from the their old team names, your help would be appreciated!

Go ahead and review, you know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 2!

Mistylee-Thanks for the review, I thought that would be the best way to introduce Julie into Charlie's life!

Galindapopular-I feel honored! lol, I love all your MD stories so thanks for the review. And really, how can Scott compete with Bombay?

Movielover06-Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the info! I'm going to try to use it for this story and another one I want to do to so thank you sooooo much!

Anonymous-Is this soon enough?

Thank you everyone for the reviews!

* * *

Julie Gaffney, her name was Julie Gaffney.

Charlie knew from that moment on, that name would be planted in his mind forever. He stood there, gaping at the new goalie in amazement. He was used to girl players, having known Connie since the diaper days, but Julie was different, very different.

Julie was very graceful, her movements in the net keeping his attention since the moment the first puck was launched. Charlie felt something moving in his stomach but for once, there was no overwhelming desire to throw up. No, he had a desire to go to her and talk, trying to impress her. A brief fantasy of him kissing her invaded his mind and Charlie quickly shook the idea gone.

He wasn't interested in girls! Not yet anyway, not like Guy and Connie who were permanently attached to the lips. Suddenly the current ducks and the new ducks were engaged in a war of words and Charlie quickly skated over, worried that someone would notice his lapse.

The whistle blew and Coach got their attention, as did the annoying guy who's name no one cared to remember, since he wasn't that important. Coach decided on a scrimmage and Charlie once again felt his eyes wondering over to her as she stopped every puck movement, including his own!

Fulton shot the puck into the net but it missed, bouncing off the pole and hitting annoying guy in the head. The ducks skated over and Charlie found himself taking a sip of water and leaning against one of the players. The head turned and Charlie felt that uncomfortable feeling as Julie's eyes locked onto his own.

He grinned nervously at her and she smiled back in return. They both turned their attention back to the guy as he started to come to. Then their wonderful tutor started to tell them about school and what not. School in the summer? What kind of torture was that? Thankfully the team, and by that it means the whole team, newbies too, agreed that school could be optional.

No school, no hockey was thrown back and everyone quieted immediately.

* * *

After the Coach made them skate together with a rope tied around them and then dance together to some random music, the team was dismissed for the day. The newbies would be staying at a nearby hotel and tomorrow morning, the Ducks were headed to California.

Charlie spotted Julie in what looked like a deep conversation with Connie. They were probably talking about Guy or more like Connie was telling this random new girl everything about her boyfriend. Julie was laughing though so maybe it wasn't so bad.

The object of the conversation appeared and Connie greeted him with a kiss. And kept on greeting him. Charlie watched as Julie went slightly red and muttered something before escaping. Charlie followed quickly. Too quickly, as his water bottle flew out of his hand and landed on the floor. Then his foot landed on the water bottle and Charlie went down!

''Are you ok?'' a gentle voice asked.

Charlie felt himself blush as Julie stood over him.

''Of course. Why wouldn't I be?'' Charlie asked, as he stood up quickly.

Julie grinned.

''Maybe because you took a pretty nasty spill there, Captain.'' she said,

Charlie grinned, his previous embarrassment slowly disappearing.

''I'm better on the ice.'' he bragged.

Julie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest.

''Really?'' she wondered.

''Yea, you're pretty good too.'' he said, quietly.

Julie grinned again and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

''Thanks.''

Charlie grinned.

''No sweat.''

They stood in silence, each looking in different directions, Julie's eyes landing on Connie and Guy. She was still greeting him.

''They always like that?'' she asked, turning to Charlie. She blushed as she realized he'd been staring.

''What? Oh Connie and Guy? Yea, you get used to that. Eventually.'' he said.

Julie laughed and Charlie fell in love with it.

Wait love? No, no, no, not love! Maybe a huge like, but not love! He shook his head and came back to planet Earth as Julie finished her sentence.

''...and I just wanna play.'' she said.

She glanced at Charlie as if waiting for an answer.

''Well of course you'll play, why not?'' he asked, quickly.

''Because of Goldberg.'' she said, slowly.

Charlie could have slapped himself, how could he have forgotten one of his oldest friends.

''Right, well you're pretty good. I'm sure Coach will let you play.'' he said.

Julie nodded and they both turned as they heard Coach's voice.

''All new teammates, please report outside for transfer to your hotel.''

He walked over to where Charlie and Julie stood and grinned.

''Hey Charlie, welcoming your new teammate?'' he asked.

For some reason, both kids blushed.

''Well I should go. See you tomorrow Charlie. Bye Coach.'' Julie called as she followed Ken and Luis outside.

''Bye Julie!'' Charlie shouted after her.

''Ok Charlie head home, pack, get some sleep. We all gotta be here tomorrow morning, 6 sharp.'' Coach said.

''Right, see you later Coach.'' Charlie said, as he followed the team to the limo, which was still parked outside.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

AN-And that's chapter two. I'm going to watch D2 again for research to it might be a couple of days before chapter 3 comes out, since I'm dealing with school too!

Thanks for reading and go ahead and drop a review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Ok so I totally didn't do my homework and watch D2, but hey I got all weekend to! screams joyfully for weekend So, on that note, this is chapter 3 with everything I remember. If I leave anything out, I'm sorry!

* * *

''Charlie, it's your turn to do the dishes.'' Casey's voice rang out, sounding from a distance.

Charlie shook himself out of the daydream where him and Julie were quite alone on the ice.

''What?'' he asked, distractedly.

''My goodness Charlie, where is your head tonight?'' Casey questioned.

''Oh, give him a break, Case. He's probably nervous about tomorrow, right Champ?'' Scott asked.

The trio family were sitting down to dinner and Charlie had been spacing out all evening. Casey was beginning to get a little worried.

''Maybe he shouldn't go tomorrow.'' she muttered.

Charlie's head jerked up, his eyes pleading.

''No, mom! I _have_ to go!'' he exclaimed.

Casey and Scott were surprised at the intensity of his response. They didn't think hockey was that important.

''Alright sweetie. Just do the dishes and go to bed.'' Casey said.

* * *

Charlie sighed as he waited for the water to get warm. He wanted tomorrow to come already! He heard footsteps and looked over as Scott shuffled inside.

''Hey Champ. Thought I'd help you out.'' he said, walking over to Charlie and ruffling his hair. Charlie bit back the scowl that threatened to appear. He hated when Scott did that.

''What do you want?'' he asked.

''I'd thought I'd help with the dishes. You rinse, I dry.'' he said, picking up the towel from the counter.

Charlie rolled his eyes discreetly and began to scrub the dishes with the sponge then putting them under the hot water.

''Nervous about tomorrow?'' his step-dad wondered, taking the first plate from Charlie.

''Not really. We're gonna win. We have Coach.'' he said, the proud evident in his voice.

Scott nodded, racking his brain for more topics.

''Tell me about the newbies. Anyone interesting.'' he asked.

Charlie was quiet as he handed Scott another dish, and the step-father prepared himself for the silent treatment which was quite common from Charlie at times.

''Just five new people. There's Ken Wu, he used to figure skate. We have Dean Portman, he's from Chicago. He's the enforcer. We have Luis Mendoza from Miami. He's a speed skater. There's Dwayne Robertson, he's a good puck handler. And we got a new goalie.'' Charlie told him.

''What's him name?'' wondered Scott.

He glanced at Charlie when he got no answer, and was surprised to see the boy blushing.

''Her name is Julie-the Cat- Gaffney.'' he muttered.

Scott suddenly grinned. The daydreaming, the response from earlier, the blushing. It was obvious now. Charlie had a crush.

''Is she nice?'' Scott asked.

''She's ok I guess. I didn't really get a chance to talk.'' Charlie muttered again, handing Scott another dish.

''Well, as long as you guys get along, I'm sure you'll win.'' Scott said, confidant in his step-sons abilities.

''Thanks, Scott.'' Charlie said, smiling up at the older man.

They finished the dishes in silence and Charlie said goodnight to his step-dad and it wasn't a sarcastic, obviously forced one either. It was genuine.

* * *

The next morning Charlie awoke with the familiar butterflies in his stomach. He was going to see Julie today! He grinned and dressed quickly, his bag already packed the night before. He rushed downstairs quickly, his mom and Scott already waiting for him.

''Let's go.'' Charlie said, hurriedly, the huge grin still planted firmly on his face.

Casey glanced questionably at her husband, who just shook his head with a smile.

* * *

They arrived at the airport just as Connie and Guy did, her parents giving him a lift. Charlie greeted his teammates, his eyes searching for that beautiful blonde.

''Ok Scott, what is with Charlie?'' Casey asked, as her son glanced anxiously around for the 500th time.

Scott grinned.

''Charlie's got a little crush.'' he explained.

Casey looked surprised.

''Really? On who?'' she wondered.

Her eyes landed on Connie, the girl player whom she thought of as a daughter, the same feeling's her parents got about Charlie, only son, not daughter.

''Not-'' she whispered, urgently.

Scott's eyes followed hers and he shook his head.

''No, Case. She's like a sister to him and the girlfriend of his best friend. It's a different teammate.''

This time Casey glanced reluctantly at the boys.

''No!'' Scott shouted, pursing his lips as many people looked around at his sudden outbreak.

''It's the new, girl, the goalie.'' he finally told her.

''Are you Ducks ready!'' a voice shouted and the team all headed to where Coach Bombay was standing, the five newbies behind him.

Casey eyed the blonde girl, who was giggling at something with Connie, her son steps away, trying very hard not to stare. She sighed softly.

''What's wrong sweetie?'' Scott asked.

''He's all grown up.'' Casey said, tearfully.

She started to sob softly and Scott calmed her down the best he could.

Her baby boy was all grown up!

* * *

Soon it was time for the Ducks to take off and Charlie headed over to Casey and Scott.

''Hey Charlie.'' Julie called, and he stopped turning towards her.

''Hey Julies, what's up?'' he asked.

''Not much. Where you going?'' she asked.

Charlie nodded to where his adults stood.

''To say goodbye. Wanna meet them?'' he asked.

Julie bit her lip nervously before nodding. Charlie brought her over.

''Hey mom, Scott. This is Julie Gaffney, our new goalie.'' Charlie introduced her.

Julie smiled politely.

''Are you excited dear?'' Casey wondered.

Julie nodded, a grin forming as the conversation turned to something familiar.

Casey smiled at the young girl and then proceeded to hug the life out of her boy.

''You be good Charlie. Don't cause any trouble. Listen to Coach. Call me, anytime if you get homesick. I packed some extra underwear,-''

''Mom!'' Charlie shouted, turning red as Julie tried hard not to giggle.

''Just have fun kiddo.'' Scott said, prying his step son with the jaws of life away from his mother.

Charlie smiled and waved goodbye as him and Julie heading to where the ducks were.

''How embarrassing.'' Charlie muttered.

''Oh that's nothing. Before I left Maine, my mom asked, in front of my whole team mind you, if I need any ''special products.''' Julie said.

Charlie gave her a confused look.

''You know, the unexpected visitor? Connie doesn't complain about it?'' Julie wondered.

At those words, realization dawned on Charlie's face, along with disgust. Julie laughed.

''Ok, so let's never talk about that again.'' Charlie said.

''Duly noted.'' Julie said.

They walked over to Coach to get their seating assignment.

''Charlie, Julie. You guys are in 25J and 25K, right next to each other. How about that?'' Coach wondered as he sent a subtle wink Charlie's way, which the captain desperately hoped Julie didn't see.

* * *

Charlie sighed as he glanced around the plane. Adam and Jesse were sitting right behind them, Connie and Guy in front. He hoped Connie wouldn't try to turn around too much to talk to Julie. Speaking of his seat mate, Charlie wondered why she was being so quiet.

He turned towards her, surprised to see her chewing her bottom lip, nervously.

''You ok?'' he wondered softly.

Julie jumped slightly at his voice.

''Yea, plane's aren't my thing.'' she admitted.

''Well if you get too scared, you can always hold my hand.'' he said.

Julie smiled softly at him and Charlie looked deep into her eyes. The moment was ruined as Jesse and Adam made kissing noises behind them. Julie blushed and looked back out the window. Charlie turned around and glared at his friends.

''Shut up, you guys.'' he snapped.

Adam and Jesse just grinned.

The pilot came over the P.A., announcing their take off soon. Everyone strapped in their seatbelts and got ready. Julie's hands were gripping the arm rest and Charlie calmly pried one apart and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

''We'll be ok.'' he mouthed to her as the plane began its journey to the run way. Julie nodded, but gripped his hand tightly all the same. She didn't let go until they were safely in the air and Charlie felt disappointed.

''You ok?'' Charlie asked.

Julie smiled brightly and nodded.

''Thanks.'' she said.

''No sweat. It's what friends do for each other.'' he told her.

They smiled at each other again and got ready for the flight.

* * *

AN-And that's where I leave off. Chap 4 will have the plane flight and anything else I can add after I watch the movie tomorrow! WHOOO.

Let's all celebrate the awesome weekend. Review the story and make my weekend all the more brighter!

BTW, any requests or suggestions are welcomed and I'm saying sorry in advance if you give me one and I don't use it!

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

AN-Sorry for the wait!

* * *

The ducks were on a plane, headed to California, where they going to play hockey for their country. They were going to play against kids from other countries, who were bigger and stronger them in. But they weren't nervous and that wasn't the reason Charlie was finding it hard to quell the butterflies in his stomach.

No, that was because one Julie Gaffney was currently resting her head on his shoulder and was fast asleep. She looked beautiful, Charlie thought, and yet, he knew if he ever expressed those feelings out loud, the team would never let him live it down.

He heard her yawn softly and suddenly she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

''What time is it?'' she murmured.

''I have no clue.'' Charlie admitted sheepishly.

And it was true. He'd spent most of the trip staring at her.

Julie rolled her eyes impatiently.

''Thanks Charlie.'' she said, sarcastically.

''Not sweat.'' he replied, flashing her a million dollar smile.

Julie just grinned at him and moved her gaze out the window.

''Did you have a nice nap?'' he wondered.

She nodded.

''Cool.'' he said.

He began to tap his hands on his jeans repeatedly, the noise causing Julie to look away from the scenery and send him a subtle glare. Obviously, because it was subtle, he didn't receive it. She grabbed one of his hands, stopping it in mid beat.

''Are you bored, Charlie?'' she wondered.

''A little.'' he admitted.

''I can tell.'' she said.

Charlie chose to ignore her tone.

''So what's Maine like?'' he asked.

Julie was thoughtful.

''It's nice.'' she said.

''Do you miss your team?'' he asked.

''Kinda. I mean, I was the only girl, so it was hard being on there. But the guys respected me. They became my friends.'' she said.

''Well, the ducks will be better friends.'' he said.

Julie smiled.

''Do you miss Minnesota?'' it was her turn to ask questions now.

''Not really.'' he said.

Julie raised an eyebrow, quizzically.

''Why not?'' she asked.

''It's boring there. Anyone I'd be hanging out with or anyone I truly care about is here, on the plane.'' he said.

''What about your mom and dad?'' she asked.

Charlie's eyes darkened and he looked away. Julie knew, immediately, she had said the wrong thing.

''Charlie?'' she whispered, reaching over to touch his arm.

''Julie, I need to go to the bathroom, come with?'' Connie's voice suddenly rang out, and Julie looked up, meeting the hopeful eyes of her friend.

''Sure.'' she said, reluctantly leaving their captain behind.

* * *

Charlie sighed as he watched Julie and Connie walk down the aisle. He hadn't meant to get like that, but she said ''dad'' Scott was _not_ his dad.

The only one he ever truly wanted as a dad was on this plane, seemingly over everything that had happened the previous year.

* * *

''What did I do Connie?'' Julie asked as soon as they were out of hearing range of the ducks.

''Never say the 'D' word around Charlie.'' Connie told her.

''Dad? But that wasn't?'' she asked, referring to the man at the airport.

''That was Scott, his step-dad. Charlie's mom and him left his dad when he was like three. Charlie never knew him. Then last year, Coach came around and started to date Ms. Conway. Things didn't work out and Charlie lost out on getting him as a step-dad.'' Connie explained.

Julie mentally kicked herself for not realizing this sooner. Charlie had even called him Scott, not dad. How could she be so stupid.

''I'm an idiot. Do you think he'll talk to me again?'' she wondered.

Connie nodded.

''Of course he will.''

* * *

Julie and Connie walked back to their seats, Julie sat down cautiously.

''Hey Charlie.'' she said softly.

''Hey Jules.'' he replied.

''I'm sorry about-''

''Don't. It's fine. You didn't know, but now I assume Connie told you everything?''

Julie nodded.

''So we're good?'' she asked.

He grinned at her.

''We're good.''

She smiled brightly at him and their eyes locked.

Connie sighed softly as she observed her friends.

They couldn't be that clueless!

* * *

The team arrived in California and a bus took them to their new home! Charlie checked the roster and found out he was rooming with Adam, and Jesse.

The rooms each had three beds, a bunk bed and a single one. Charlie took the single one and Adam and Jesse were left fighting over the top bunk.

''I get it, I've been on this team longer!''

''So? I get it, I called it first!''

''No I called it first!''

''Jesse, you need to call it out loud, that in your head!

''I get it Cake eater!''

Charlie sighed and decided to check out the other team rooms. Next door to them were Guy, Goldberg and Averman.

''What are Jesse and Adam fighting about?'' Guy asked when he spotted Charlie in the doorway.

''The top bunk.'' he said. ''How did you guys decide?''

''Well, we figured because of Goldbergs ''big bones'' that it would be easier on all of us, if he took the lower bunk.'' Averman said, while Goldberg glared at him.

''And since Averman has had trouble in the past after drinking before bed time, we thought to give him the single bed, closer to the bathroom.'' Goldberg announced.

''So I get the top.'' Guy said, grinning at Charlie.

''Nice.'' Charlie told him.

* * *

Across the hall from Guy, Luis, Ken and Dwayne were settling in.

''Hey guys.'' Charlie announced as he entered the room.

''Hey Charlie.'' Ken called from his spot on the top bunk.

Luis and Dwayne were trying to figure out a place to put Luis's mini TV.

''Howdy Charlie. Would you like to help us out?'' wondered Dwayne.

''I can't cowboy. Sorry, but I need to greet the rest of the team.'' he said.

''No, not there Dwayne! I won't be able to see it!''

''But if we put it on the desk, I won't be able to see it!''

''It's my TV, cowboy!''

''We're room mates. You outta share!''

''Good luck man.'' Charlie muttered to Ken as he left.

Ken just nodded before putting on his headphones, successfully shutting out the noise.

* * *

Charlie passed by Portman and Fulton's room, slightly too scared to go in and face his bigger teammates. Instead, he headed to the girls room.

''Hey Cons, Jules.'' he said, as he entered.

Julie was lying on her bed, reading a book while Connie was in the process of making her bed.

''Uh Cons, you do know the place gave us sheets?'' Charlie said.

''Of course Charlie.'' she replied, continuing her task.

''So why are you changing them?'' he wondered.

Connie halted her task and turned to glare at Charlie.

''1) Because the sheets I brought of home are my favorites and will help me sleep better. 2) Because the sheets in this lovely place will be covered in whatever body fluids might be here from the last person. And finally) because I want to!'' she yelled at him.

''Don't you care that your sheets might still be dirty?'' Julie asked, finally taking her attention away from her book.

Charlie shrugged. ''Not really.''

Connie sighed.

''Boys.'' the girls muttered simultaneously.

* * *

AN-And that is chapter 4!! WHOO. I hope to update every weekend and maybe during the week if I get a chance.

Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN-Ok so I haven't updated in a while, so here it is!

A shout out to Mistylee who's invisible chocolate made this update happen, lol.

I don't know how accurate I'm being here, so please bare with me.

* * *

Later that day, after the Ducks were all situated and ready, the team was heading to their press conference. Two limos arrived outside their new homes and the Ducks piled in quickly.

They arrived outside the arena, where they would be playing their first game tonight, and Coach led them to a small stage. The Ducks all got on quickly, each adorning their new Hendrix Skate wear. Charlie was grinning nervously, as were most of the team.

When asked how they felt about representing their country, the team replied, they felt great! Everyone laughed and Charlie caught Julie's eye and grinned. Their Coach was interviewed and soon they heard the mocking voice of the Iceland coach ring out across the stands. The team found out it was none other then Wolf the Dentist Stanson, an old Iceland player.

''Why do they call him the Dentist?'' Ken asked.

Charlie answered ''Because he has the record for knocking out the most teeth ever in the NHL. I heard he punched out his own coach once.''

''I heard he got ran out of the league and the country.'' Julie added.

Ken hurried to catch up with the team as Charlie and Julie stayed, both shaping up the Dentist.

''You worried?'' Charlie asked.

''No. Just hope his team doesn't play like he used to.'' Julie replied.

Charlie nodded in agreement, a slight pang of worry running through him. He didn't care what happened to him, all that mattered was that Julie would be ok.

''Charlie, Julie come on!'' Connie shouted, gesturing for her team mates to hurry up.

Charlie and Julie quickly ran over to the team.

* * *

It was their first game against Trinidad, and the Ducks were on fire! Everyone was playing their best game. Well except Jesse.

''Calm down Jesse.'' Charlie warned as his friend threw down his stick for the fifth time that night. ''That kid doesn't know what he's talking about.''

Charlie was referring to the annoying kid in the stands who would not shut up and let the team play. Jesse was getting fed up with him, and Charlie could hardly blame him, he was too.

Coach called them in and Charlie took a seat on the bench next to Julie as Adam took his place.

''Hey Jules.'' he said.

''Hey.'' she said.

''Heck of a game, huh?'' he asked.

''Yea, you're playing pretty well.'' she commented, grinning softly of him.

Charlie grinned and took a gulp of water.

''So, what do you think. Game one?'' he asked.

Julie nodded.

''Yep.'' she said.

Charlie peered more closely at her.

''You ok?'' he wondered.

''Yea, I'm fine.'' she said.

Charlie watched as her eyes drifted over to Goldberg, wincing slightly as the opposite team scored. The Ducks were still ahead, yet Julie still hung her head down.

''Don't worry, Coach will let you play soon.'' Charlie assured her.

Julie glanced up, surprised.

''How did you-''

''It's the look. Just a longing to be on the Ice. To be where he stands.'' Charlie explained.

Julie nodded and smiled.

''I'm glad you understand me Charlie.'' she said, softly.

* * *

After the game, the whole team was on a personal high! They won, they had beaten the first team. They were off to a great start!

* * *

The next day

Connie and Guy had decided the previous day to go shopping around town. It would be fun. They invited Julie to go along, who was trying to find a nice way to turn them down. She didn't want to be the third wheel. As Connie and Julie waited for Guy, Julie was trying to find the nice way to say no.

Guy walked downstairs with Charlie.

''Hey, hope you don't mind, but I invited Charlie to go.'' Guy said, walking over to kiss his girlfriend.

Julie grinned and waited for Charlie to catch up to her as they followed the couple out.

''Thanks for coming. I would have been stuck all alone with them.'' she said, gesturing to their friends.

''I couldn't let you go through that.'' Charlie said.

* * *

As the four teammate headed into town, they passed by Goldberg, Averman, Dwayne, and Jesse who were trying to find a T-shirt for Goldberg's mom.

''So where do you guys wanna go?'' asked Guy.

Everyone shrugged. Where could they go? Every store in this town wouldn't let children in without adult supervision. Connie suggested they head to the Ice Cream stand, and everyone agreed. While Guy ordered, Charlie and Julie found seats.

''So, why did you come?'' Julie asked.

''What do you mean?'' Charlie wondered.

''Did you come to hang out with Connie and Guy or did you come to hang out with me?'' she asked.

'Well, I figured that..that you wouldn't want to be the third wheel...and then..well.'' he replied nervously.

Julie giggled.

''I'm glad you came Charlie.'' she said.

''Really?'' he grinned.

''Yea, you're fun to be around.'' she said.

There was silence for a few seconds as the two friends sat.

''I wonder what's taking them so long.'' Julie said.

Charlie looked over and saw Connie and Guy in full make-out mode.

''Uh I don't think they'll be coming any time soon.'' he said, pointing over to them.

Julie followed his gesture and grinned.

''You wanna ditch them?'' she asked.

''You read my mind.'' Charlie replied.

* * *

They decided to take a walk in the park, the only thing they could do that allowed kids!

They walked together down the path, grinning as little kids chased each other around. It was peaceful here.

''You remember being five years old, and the only thing you were worried about was what games you were going to play?'' Julie asked.

''My game was always hockey.'' Charlie told her.

''What made you wanna play?'' Julie asked.

''I was four years old and my grandpa took me to my very first game. I had a blast with him, watching the players and I realized, that's what I wanted to do. We got home and we used a couple of brooms and a lid to play in the house. I think we broke a lamp.''

Julie laughed and Charlie grinned.

''My mom got me into the Peewees a few years later and here I am. What's your story?''

''My brothers were huge hockey fans. I wanted to be like every other girl and like ponies and stickers but I was hockey girl. A first, I sucked and my brother were not afraid to let me know it. Then they put me in goal and the rest is history.''

''Are you brothers big?'' Charlie wondered.

''Uh, Troy is a sophomore and Colin is a senior.'' Julie said.

''Wonderful.'' Charlie commented under his breath.

''What?'' Julie asked.

''Nothing! Just..well have your brothers ever..hurt one of your teammates?'' Charlie asked.

''No, they think hockey should be rough.'' Julie said.

Charlie sighed in relief.

''They always threaten to go after my boyfriends instead.'' she said, chuckling softly.

Charlie joined in her laughter, nervously.

* * *

They arrived outside their home away from home and walked up to their rooms.

''I had fun Charlie. We should hang out again soon.'' Julie said.

''Yea, we should.'' Charlie said.

Julie grinned and reached up to kiss his cheek lightly.

''Thanks for a great time.'' she said, softly.

Charlie just nodded as she headed into her room. When the door was closed, he reached up to softly touch where she had kissed him.

His first kiss.

* * *

And that was chapter five!! Whoooo!

Let me know if you liked it!!

Reviews make the world go round, so yay! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Saturday to one and all...unless it's not Saturday that you're reading this. In any case, happy day to all!! It's a wonderful day to update!!

This takes place, maybe a week after the last chapter.

* * *

"Come on Coach, pick up." Charlie muttered under his breath as he paced his room, his phone pressed against his ear. The only bad thing about Coach not living with the team, was that Charlie was in dire need of advice and he couldn't contact his Coach!!

"Hey! It's Bombay!" the familiar voice cried out.

''Coach! Okay, we need to-"

"I'm not here, so leave a message!"

Charlie mentally cursed the inventor of the answering machine, as he waited for the beep.

"Hey Coach, it's me Charlie. Uh, when you get in just give me a call. Please, it's kind of urgent."

Clicking the end button on his phone, Charlie fell onto the bed. Where could Coach be? Suddenly, he got an idea. Coach might not be home, but he should have his cell phone with him!

Charlie picked up his phone again, searching his contacts, thankful that Scott had talked his mom into buying him one, for ''emergences'' He found coaches number and selected it.

* * *

Gordon Bombay was at the A-list party of the month. He was enjoying meeting celebrities, people that treated him like one! Maybe he should Coach a miracle team more often.

Just as he was walking over to another group of people, he felt his phone begin to vibrate. Excusing himself from Don Tibbles' side, he checked the caller idea. It was Charlie.

What could he want? Gordon thought to himself. Just before he could answer his call, Don called his name. When he looked up, the aggravating man was motioning him over to a group of people.

Charlie can wait. He thought, as he walked over to destiny.

* * *

Charlie sighed with disappointment as this phone went to voice mail. Where was Coach! He needed someone to talk to, preferably a guy. He sat on his bed thinking...thinking...thinking.

Once again, he was suddenly stricken with an idea. He went back into his contact list, to lazy to type in the number, and found what he was looking for.

He selected Home.

* * *

Scott Was currently reading the newspaper and sipping coffee like he did every morning around this time. Casey was at work, and Charlie was all the way across the country. It was peaceful and he could fully concentrate on his crossword puzzle. Then the phone rang.

''Hello, Conway Residence.'' he said, picking up a habit from Charlie. His step-son never used the last name, Anderson, instead always using Conway.

''Hey Scott.'' Charlie greeted.

''Charlie, you ok champ?'' Scott asked, wondering why Charlie would call home. He knew Casey would be working.

''Yea, I'm fine. I just needed someone to talk to.'' Charlie said.

Scott grinned softly to himself. ''Uh sure, what's up?''

''Well uh...you see..'' this was easier in my head! Charlie thought.

"Yes?'' Scott asked, patiently.

''Well, Julie...kinda...kissed me.'' he muttered.

''Julie? That cute little goalie you have a crush on?'' Scott asked.

''Yea, hence the phone call. I need advice.'' Charlie said.

''Well, I'll see what I can do.'' Scott said.

''Well, I don't know what to do now.'' Charlie admitted.

''What kind of kiss was it?'' Scott wondered.

''On the cheek.'' Charlie said.

''Maybe, she likes you too, Champ.'' Scott said.

''Really? I don't know.'' Charlie said.

''How could she not? You're a great kid.'' Scott said, honestly.

''Really...you think so? Thanks.'' Charlie said, suddenly feeling guilty for treating Scott the way he had.

''Go talk to her. Maybe ask her out? Worst case scenario, she says no.'' Scott advised.

''And the best?'' Charlie asked.

''She says yes.'' Scott said.

Charlie grinned brightly.

''Thanks Scott, for everything.''

''You bet Champ. You go kick Iceland's butt tomorrow.'' Scott told him.

''You bet. Bye.''

''Bye Charlie.'' Scott said hanging up the phone, feeling as if he just jumped over his biggest hurdle.

* * *

Later that night

Charlie stood nervously in front of Julie's door. This was it. If Scott was right, then maybe Julie would say yes. Then they'd go out...and then she'd kiss him. He cleared his throat and knocked. Julie answered.

''Hey Charlie.'' she said, a wide smile spreading at the site of the captain.

''Hey Jules.'' he greeted. ''Uh I was wondering?''

''Yea?'' she asked.

''Are you doing anything right now?''

''No, and neither should you. It's after hours Charlie, we can't do anything.'' she reminded him.

''Come on, we need a break. We've been winning all our games. We're entitled-''

''To sneak out?'' Julie finished for him.

Charlie nodded. ''Yes, yes we are.''

Julie just smiled, shaking her head. ''I can't believe I hang out with you.'' she said.

''So is that a yes?'' Charlie asked, hopefully.

''Just let me get my shoes on.'' Julie said, slipping back inside her room.

''Yes!'' whispered Charlie, throwing his arm in the air.

''What?'' Julie asked, standing back in the door way, giving him a confused look.

''Nothing.'' he said hurriedly.

* * *

They walked thru the city together, enjoying the nightlife. It was fun, and in Charlie's opinion, the best date ever.

''So, what would you like to do?'' Charlie asked.

''I don't know. You orchestrated this. You choose.'' Julie told him.

''How about some Ice Cream?'' Charlie wondered.

Julie shivered, but nodded.

''You cold?'' he asked.

''Just a little. It's what I get for wearing just a T-shirt.'' Julie said.

Charlie quickly stripped off his coat, and placed it over her shoulders.

''Oh, Charlie. You'll be cold.'' Julie said.

''No I won't.'' he grabbed his long sleeve shirt. ''I'm protected.''

Julie grinned softly. ''Thank you.'' she whispered, slipping the coat on.

They walked on and Charlie kept eyeing her hand nervously. Should I go for it? he wondered. Maybe, I should just grab at it. Yea, and if she gives me a look, then I'll just say, I'll just say.

Charlie decided to just go for it, worst thing? She's clock him, Julie was pretty tough. Charlie went for it, lacing his fingers with her. She looked up, surprised. He grinned nervously at her, awaiting her anger. Julie just smiled and they walked on.

It wasn't long before they heard familiar voices and the Bash Brothers appeared out of no where.

''Hey Charlie, hey Cat-lady.'' Portman greeted the pair.

Charlie quickly let go of her hand, and Julie greeted their teammates. ''Hey Fulton, Portman. Aren't you guys supposed to be in your room?'' she asked.

''We could say the name for you two.'' Fulton said.

''It's a nice night for a stroll.'' Charlie said, shrugging.

''Yea, isn't it Fulton.'' Portman said.

''Shut up man.'' Fulton said, grinning.

''So you're from Iceland?'' a familiar voice said. The four Ducks looked over and saw Coach, their Coach, walking with...the Iceland chick.

''Yes.'' she replied.

''Isn't it cold?'' Gordon asked.

''No, Greenland is cold. Greenland is covered in ice. Iceland is very nice. I imagine it's like Minnesota, where your from.'' she said.

''How do you know where I'm from?'' Gordon asked.

''I asked around.''

They walked down the sidewalk, oblivious to the kids watching them, betrayal in their eyes.

''Some coach we have.'' Portman commented. ''Let's go man.'' he said to Fulton.

Fulton looked over at Charlie, who looked like he just lost his favorite toy. But he lost so much more then that, he lost the respect he ever had for the man he once wanted for a father. Closing his eyes, he just wanted to wake up to find this a horrible dream.

''Is he ok?'' Portman asked.

''Charlie? Julie wondered, worry evident in her voice.

His eyes snapped open and he stood there, seeing nothing. Then suddenly, he turned and ran, ignoring the frantic calls from his teammates.

* * *

He made it to the park before he stopped, collapsing on the soft grass. It was then, he finally let the tears fall. So that's where Coach was when he needed him? With the enemy? What happened to Ducks flying together? What happened to winning this competition? What happened to Coach?

Charlie felt as if his world had been turned upside down. He just lost the man he always looked up to. His ''father'' the man he wanted to marry Casey. Right now, he couldn't be more thankful that she had met Scott and married him, instead.

''Charlie, thank God I found you.'' Julie cried, sinking down next to him.

He quickly wiped away his tears, and looked at her. ''Hey Jules.''

''Oh, Charlie. I'm so sorry.'' she said, softly.

Charlie just shrugged and Julie threw her arms around him.

''Maybe Scott isn't so bad, huh?'' he asked, hoping to lighten the mood. It worked, since Julie chuckled softly, pulling away from him.

''Always the jokester huh?'' she asked.

Charlie just grinned as he looked into her eyes. It was now or never, and he was sure life couldn't get worse.

Ignoring everything, he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. He was elated when Julie wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly kissed him back. This was definitely better then the other kiss.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and she pushed him away. He blinked looking at her, questionably.

''I'm sorry Charlie. I...I just can't.'' she whispered.

Charlie just sat there as she rose slowly and left the park. Then he sank down again.

Yea...that was worse he thought.

* * *

AN-So, a little sad, yea I know, but what's a good story without the drama and angst?

Go ahead and review, you know you want to :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN-I am in such an updating mood this weekend huh? Well, I feel bad for waiting every weekend to update, so why not do it now?

P. S. I don't remember all dialog, so I'm making it up as I go along, and I'm adding some as well!

* * *

Charlie was numb, that was the only way he could describe the feeling inside him. His Coach, the man he once thought of as a father figure, betrayed him, all of them, in the worst way possible. Then of course, the girl of his dreams flat out rejected him.

All in all, he was having a great week! It was now their showdown with Iceland. The team was getting ready in the locker room, and for once, Julie didn't sit by Charlie. Connie picked up on this immediately, but chose not to say anything. Julie would tell her when she was ready.

Charlie watched as Coach came into the locker room, looking nothing like he used to. He was in a suit with his hair slicked back. It didn't surprise Charlie that he looked different. He was different.

He saw Portman and Fulton walk over to him, and wondered if they were telling him what they saw. The way Coach looked at him, Charlie knew they didn't.

Finally it was game time.

* * *

They had heard rumors that Iceland was a mean team. Tonight the Ducks discovered just how true those rumors were. It didn't help when Portman got sent out of the game. Poor Adam shot their only goal...and wound up with his wrist slashed to prove it.

When Coach decided to send Julie out, Charlie watched her go, a sad expression on his face. He watched her as she got ready and watched as two Iceland guys skated over and looked like they were flirting with her. He grinned when she knocked them down, in true Julie fashion.

''So, what's going on with you two?'' Connie wondered, as she saw the emotions play out on her best friend's face.

''Nothing. Absolutely nothing.'' Charlie sighed.

Connie gave him a questioning look.

''I kissed her and she rejected me.'' he explained.

''Oh..Charlie.'' she said, softly.

Charlie shrugged.

''It's no big deal. I do wish this game could be over soon, however.'' Charlie remarked.

Connie nodded in agreement.

* * *

The game finally ended, saving the Ducks even more humiliation. They walked slowly back to the locker room, where they met a very angry Dean and quiet Julie.

''If I was out there we would have won!'' Dean shouted angrily.

As the team sat down, Gordon charged in.

''That...was a disgrace. I thought you guys wanted to win.'' he said. ''One goal, that's all we scored. I thought you guys wanted to win, but obviously, that's not right. Otherwise, I might have seen some actual playing!''

''They were ready for us!'' Julie suddenly shouted. ''That team knew everything about us.''

''Yea, did you and the Iceland chick have a fun conversation over Ice cream?'' Portman added.

''Where have you been Coach?'' Guy remarked.

Gordon looked around at the team and caught Charlie's eye. Charlie just looked away, disgusted with the man in front of him.

''Hey, what I do in my time does not concern any of you.'' Gordon snapped.

The Ducks started to undress.

''Don't take those pads off. We have practice, right now.''

The team lined up and did drills all night. As the team were lining up, Charlie skated over to Coach.

''This doesn't seem like too much fun here, Coach.'' he said.

''Who said it was going to be fun?''

''You did. When you coached the Ducks.'' Charlie reminded him.

''I don't see any Ducks here, just Team U.S.A. one loss away from elimination.''

Charlie's temper got the better of him, and before he could stop himself, the words came out.

''Yea well all I see is a washed up Coach who can't seem to keep his team together. Or maybe just doesn't want to.''

The team stopped and looked at the sight in front of them.

Gordon looked at Charlie for a few minutes as the young boy glared at him.

''Get in line, Charlie.'' he said calmly.

Charlie shook his head, and placed his helmet on, before joining the Ducks.

* * *

The team headed back to their rooms, hoping to get a few hours sleep. Julie caught up with Charlie.

''Hey.'' she said, quietly.

''Hey.'' he replied.

''Can we talk?'' Julie asked.

Charlie stopped and looked at her, before shaking his head.

''I'm tired Julie. Maybe another time.'' he replied.

Julie sighed as she watched him go.

* * *

The next morning, or more like later that day, the team attended class. Julie walked in and took her usual place next to Charlie. He was fast asleep and Julie had to admit, he looked so cute in his sleep.

Suddenly his eyes popped open and he stared at her.

''Hey.'' he said.

''Hey.'' Julie said.

''So..you wanted to talk earlier?'' Charlie reminded her.

''Yea. Charlie about...the other day I-''

Ms. McKay walked in and ended their conversation. Julie mentally cursed their tutor for her bad timing.

As class went on, many of the Ducks began to fall asleep. Ms. McKay looked around at the obviously tired children and wondered what the hell their Coach was doing to them.

* * *

Ms. McKay gave them the rest of the day off and the whole team headed back to their dorm to sleep some more. Julie caught up with Charlie.

''Charlie, we have to talk and it can't wait.'' she said.

''What's up Jules?'' he asked.

''I'm sorry about the other day.''

''You mean flat out rejecting me? Yea that did hurt, especially since it seemed like you really liked me, but I guess I was just thinking that.''

''Charlie I do like you!'' she shouted.

''Then why did you reject me?'' he asked.

''Charlie, don't you see? After this competition, I'll be going back to Maine. You live in Minnesota. We'll never see each other again! Do you really want to start something, only to finish it when this is over, or the next time we lose?'' Julie asked.

''No.'' Charlie reluctantly admitted.

''It's for the best.'' Julie said, trying to convince herself as well as him.

''Fine.'' Charlie said. ''We can at least be friends right?''

''I'd like that.'' Julie said.

Charlie managed a small smile.

''See you around Jules.'' he said.

Then he headed to his room for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Later that day, the Ducks decided to do some exercises to be ready for the game they had later.

''I don't get why we have to do this.'' Portman complained.

''Just because Coach isn't here, doesn't mean we can't be ready.'' Julie said.

''No one asked you babe.'' Portman said.

''Her name's not Babe.'' Adam said, immediately sticking up for his friend.

''Don't tell me how to talk rich boy.'' Portman yelled.

Soon the Ducks were having a yelling match.

''Hey Team U.S.A., you guys gonna play like wussies tonight?'' Russ Tyler called out.

The team turned around and saw the annoying boy. Jesse lost it.

''Look man, I'm sick of you dissing us!''

''Yea, we'll I'm stick of seeing you guys suck! You're team U.S.A. act like it!''

''Too bad you can't back up that big mouth.''

''Please, me and my boys can take you guys any day!''

''I don't see any boys.'' Jesse said.

''They're waiting. Get your stuff and come on.'' Russ called.

* * *

The team took the bus to an old basketball court, where Russ's boys were waiting.

''So my brother tells me you guys have been sucking lately.'' one of them said.

''Well your brother's got a big mouth.'' Jesse snapped.

The boy looked big and mean and the team stole glances, wondering what was gonna happen.

''Yea, he does.'' the boy finally said. Russ just grinned.

Soon the game began. Russ's team was giving the Ducks a lot of helpful hints, and Charlie had to admit. He missed playing for fun.

He took a gulp of water as he waited for his time to get back out there. Julie sat next to him.

''You're really good out there.'' she said.

Charlie grinned at her.

''Julie, we're friends. You don't have to suck up to me.'' he told her.

Julie smiled.

''Yea I know. I just want to make sure we're ok.'' Julie said.

''We're fine.'' Charlie told her.

As Julie got up to skate, Charlie thought about his answer. Were they fine? He really liked Julie, a lot. More then he could like any other girl. Was he okay with being just friends with her? In truth, he wasn't. He wanted to be more then friends...he wanted to be like Connie and Guy, minus the overzealous PDA of course.

As he sat there, Charlie came up with his answer. Julie liked him, it was the distance that kept them apart. He'd make her forget the distance.

He had a feeling that him and Julie were meant to be more. And he knew, he would do everything in his power to get there.

* * *

AN-And there was chapter 7!! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

AN-It's been a while since I updated, uh I have a small case of writers block so I really, really, really hope this chapter does not suck!

P. S, misylee, I guess I lied, lol. I'm updating today!!

* * *

Charlie Conway was confused. He knew who he was, he knew he loved to play hockey. He even knew that he had feelings for Julie Gaffney. What he didn't know, was how was he going to impress her enough to admit she felt the same.

He knew she did. She had kissed him after all and she did admit to liking him, it was just the distance that kept them apart. Charlie was only 13 years old, but he knew that Julie was special to him.

He had to make her forget the distance, for both their sakes. He just didn't know how.

Charlie Conway was quite confused.

* * *

Scott Anderson was once again enjoying the morning paper. He took sip of coffee and reveled in the silence. His wife was at work and his step-son was safe and sound in California.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Scott had an pretty good guess of who it was.

''Hello, Conway residence.''

''Hey Scott.''

Scott sighed, a grin forming on his face. ''Charlie, long time no talk. What's up?"

"Uh, I need some advice.'' Charlie said.

"Girl advice?'' Scott asked.

''Yep." Charlie replied.

''So, what happened on your date?'' the step-dad asked.

''Julie kissed me. But, then she pushed me away. Apparently the fact that we live so far apart keeps us from being anything more then friends."

Scott heard the underlying feelings behind Charlie's voice.

"What else happened?''

"Nothing.'' Charlie said, his voice distant.

Scott knew there was something the boy wasn't telling him, he just wasn't sure what is was.

"So, how can I help?'' Scott asked.

Charlie, thankful for the change in subject, said "Well, how did you impress my mom?''

"Well, I took her out to dinner, got her a bouquet of flowers, and we talked a lot. Does that help?" Scott asked.

''Uh..sure. Thanks Scott." Charlie said.

''No sweat Champ, talk to you later."

Charlie hung up the phone, thankful he had Scott to turn to. He was even starting to like the nickname.

* * *

Julie and Connie were sitting in their room, just hanging out. Connie was reading a magazine and Julie, a book.

''Julie, what's going on with you and Charlie?'' Connie asked suddenly.

''Where did that come from?'' Julie asked, not putting down her book.

''Please, you guys are so into each other. Everyone can tell." Connie said, matter-of-factly.

''Really?'' Julie asked.

''Yea really. Now, what's going on between you and Charlie?" Connie asked again.

Julie sighed and finally put her book down.

''Nothing. I mean we hung out...and I kissed him.''

Connie smiled brightly.

''But, we're better off friends.'' Julie said.

Connie gave her a look.

''Meaning what, Charlie isn't good enough for you or something?'' she demanded.

"No, meaning I live in Maine and he lives in Minnesota. Why start something, when it's going to end anyway?'' Julie asked.

Connie bit her lower lip and reluctantly agreed.

"But do you like him?''

A small smile made it's way onto Julie's face. "Yea I do. I mean, he's funny, and he's cute and he's sweet and he's...out of bounds." Julie said, trying to convince Connie as well as herself.

Connie gave her friend a reassuring smile.

''Maybe it can work out for you guys.'' she said.

Julie just nodded, not really believing.

* * *

Today was game day and everyone one was nervous, wondering how Coach would react to their day off. They waited for him to show up.

And waited.

And waited.

He didn't show, and it was almost game time. The team was getting nervous.

''Where is he?'' Guy asked aloud.

The team shook their heads. Julie saw Charlie look around, worried. She skated over to him.

''He'll be here.'' she offered.

''I hope so.'' he sighed.

Julie took his hand and squeezed it, softly. Charlie smiled at her.

''Team USA, you need a Coach or you're disqualified." one of the refs shouted.

In a last ditch attempt, Charlie skated over to Ms. McKay and convinced her to fill in. She was actually pretty good. As long as she had a duck sitting next to her explaining everything, of course.

About ten minutes into the game, the Duck call was sounded across the arena and the team looked up to see Gordon Bombay walking to their team bench.

''Just ignore him." someone said.

Charlie watched as the man he once thought of as a father made his way to their box and kissed Ms. McKay.  
He blew the call again and the team on the ice finally skated over.

''Hey guys...I'm sorry about how I've been acting and everything. I was a jerk." his eyes met Charlie's. "I'm very sorry. I hope that you'll forgive me."

Charlie nodded and the team followed suit.

Gordon grinned. "Good, now lets win this game!''

* * *

They did win it. The Ducks were thrilled to have coach back, especially when he burned one of the advertising billboards he made.

Charlie was still a little hesitant. He was happy that Coach was back, but still, it was hard to go back. One day, after practice, Coach called his name asking him to stay behind. Julie caught his eye and gave him a small smile. He returned it and stayed back to talk to Coach.

''So..how have you been kiddo?'' Coach asked.

''Good.'' Charlie said.

Coach sighed.

''I'm sorry Charlie, for not being there. I was a jerk."

''You were." Charlie agreed.

Coach grinned and ruffled his hair.

''So, are we ok?'' Coach asked.

It was Charlie's turn to grin as he nodded.

''We're fine Coach."

"So..do you still like Julie?''

* * *

Coach and Jans worked together over the following few days to bring the team back into shape to go against Iceland. They helped Luis with stopping and Adam with his broken wrist. Charlie convinced Coach to bring Russ in as a new player.

Things were going pretty good.

Finally, the day before the big game, Gordon rented out the arena for the team to just mess around in. Charlie and Julie skated together.

''I'm glad Coach is back." Julie said.

''Me too.'' Charlie replied. "Jules, we need to talk."

Julie stopped skating and turned to face him.

''What's up Charlie?'' she asked.

''I know that you think we can't be together because of where we live, but Jules...people do long distance all the time."

Julie shook her head. "We're 13 Charlie."

"So? Connie and Guy are 13 and they already have wedding invitations picked out."

Julie hid a smile and shook her head. "We're not them."

"No we're us." Charlie said.

Before Julie could offer another resistence, Charlie leaned down, cupped her face and kissed her. Julie's eyes widened in surprise, before closing, losing herself in the feelings this boy was giving her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly kissed him back. When they needed oxygen, they slowly broke apart, breathing heavily.

''Charlie.'' she whispered.

''Think about it.'' he whispered back.

Before she could utter another word, a loud pop brought them back to reality. The Iceland coach had popped their beach ball.

Him and Coach went head to head on the Ice. While Coach was winning, the Iceland jerk slashed his bad knee with his stick. Coach went down and soon the whole team was crowded around him. Julie saw Charlie's look of pure hatred towards the opposing Coach, and she smiled.

Oh...was that team gonna pay.

* * *

AN-Alright everyone, don't know when I'll update again, but the next one will include my crappy version of the Iceland game. I don't remember what Coach and the Iceland dude played so yea.

Hope you enjoyed this, let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

AN-Hey everyone. I know it's been a very long time since I last updated this fic, but I was in a writing mood, and plus I wanted to try and finish this one this weekend.

Chapter 9 will be the entire Iceland/USA game. I'll try to stay as true to it as I can. I'll even watch the movie to remember all the small details.

* * *

The morning of the Iceland game was met with nervous feelings. The team was anxious, wanting to win. Charlie sat at a table in the cafeteria where the team ate. On the plate in front of him were eggs and bacon. It lay there, untouched.

''You have to eat something.'' Julie said, sitting down next to him.

Charlie smiled at his teammate. The same teammate who he had deep feelings for, feelings he was too young to even understand.

''If I do, I'll probably see it in about an hour.'' Charlie muttered.

Julie grinned, and took a sip of juice.

''Why aren't you eating?'' he asked.

''I'm not going to play, why should I?'' she asked, shrugging.

Charlie sighed and pushed his plate away. "I want to win, Jules. I need to win.''

Julie nodded. "I know how you feel. Iceland needs to lose.''

Just then, Coach walked in and announced it was time to go. Charlie and Julie stood up and joined the team as they headed out.

* * *

They arrived at the arena with time to spare. While they were getting dressed in the locker rooms, Adam walked in.

''Coach, guess what. I woke up this morning, '' he moved his wrist around, ''and the pain was gone.''

Coach smiled and clapped him on the back. ''That's great Adam...but well we don't have any room for you.''

Russ sighed sadly, and went to remove his jersey. An arm on his shoulder stopped him. He looked to see Charlie shaking his head.

"He can have my spot. It's what I can do for the team."

"I'm gonna need you out there, helping me coach, Charlie.'' Bombay said.

Adam patted Charlie on the shoulder and Charlie nodded. Adam went to get ready while Charlie put his tennis shoes on. Julie walked over and sat down next to him.

''What was really cool.'' she whispered.

''Thanks.'' he grinned.

Julie leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly before getting up to leave. Charlie just smiled.

* * *

The team made their way onto the ice. While Coach, Ms. McKay, and Charlie got comfortable in their stations, the rest of the team sat on the bench nervously.

Finally the game began.

Right away, Averman was knocked down, and Dean was knocked into the boards by Gunner Stahl. The game was in their favor, however, when Goldberg saved a goal.

Unfortunately, Iceland scored on their next shot. The score was 1-0, in Iceland's favor.

Coach called for a line change and Guy, Jesse, and Russ made their way onto the ice.

''How goes it, Coach Duck?'' Julie asked.

Charlie turned his attention away from the ice to see Julie standing next to him.

''Uh, I'm a nervous wreck right now.'' he said.

Julie smiled reassuringly, and took his hand. ''Charlie, chill.''

He smiled at her now, any signs of nervousness gone as he looked at her.

''So, have you thought about it?'' he asked, the game gone.

The day before, he'd kissed her. Now he needed to know if she wanted something between them.

''Charlie, don't you have a game to coach?'' she asked, pulling her hand away.

''Yea, I do.'' he said. "But you can't avoid the question forever.''

They turned their attention back to the game just in time to see Russ knocked down. The team shouted angrily at the opposing team. When Russ was able to, he tried to pull off his knuckle puck, which was messed up when an Iceland player skated forward, stealing the puck away from him.

After that, Iceland scored again.

Averman was sitting next to Julie, having a breakdown. "We're never going to win. They're bigger, faster, stronger, and they have more facial hair!'' he moaned.

''Get a hold of yourself Averman.'' Charlie muttered.

Coach then put Banks in to help tip the scale in their favor. Instead, an Iceland player slashed his arm once again. The Ducks were in an uproar.

''He almost tore his arm off!'' shouted Bombay.

While Adam made his way back to the bench, the Iceland player was given two minutes in the box.

''It's fine coach. They just got the pad. I'm fine.'' Adam assured him.

Coach nodded and Charlie patted Adam on the back.

Iceland had gotten a hold of the puck and Luis chased after them. He was gaining when he ran into the player, taking them both down, along with the puck, into the net. Iceland had scored again.

''Flying V!'' Bombay shouted.

The team fell into place, making their way down the to the net. Suddenly they were swamped by Iceland players. With the stolen puck, they made another shot and scored.

It was now 4-0. Iceland was ahead.

* * *

The second period began and once again, Averman was knocked down.

Charlie gave a frustrated sigh, his hand resting on Julie's shoulder. She reached up, and placed a hand over his, squeezing lightly.

It was then Portman and Fulton made their way onto the ice and began to bash the opposing team. While the Ducks cheered, Bombay and Charlie shook their heads. This wasn't the way to play hockey.

Kenny then performed an ice skating trick, distracting the goalie and was able to score a goal. The ducks finally got one!

The goalie then went after Kenny who started to fight the way he'd been taught. He earned two minutes, and according to him, they were two minutes well worth it.

The Bash Brothers worked together, getting the crowed fired up. They got game misconduct after slapping the heads of the opposing team repeatedly. While in the box, the three Bash Brothers kept the crowd pumped.

''What, is this a circus?'' Bombay muttered to Charlie.

It was Connie's turn to go on the ice.

''Careful Connie, they're gunning for you.'' Charlie said to his old friend.

Connie merely scoffed and made her way onto the ice. She was soon knocked down, and the team shouted angrily. When the puck was passed into a corner, she tried to get it out. An Iceland player was making his way towards her. Before anyone could blink, Dwayne grabbed his lasso and made his way onto the ice, roping the player before he could hurt Connie.

''Get up! Where I come from, we treat woman with respect.'' he snarled.

Connie skated over to him. ''Thanks Dwayne, but I'm no lady. I'm a Duck!'' she exclaimed, knocking the player down.

Dwayne was given two minutes...for roping!?

* * *

It was half time and the Ducks were resting. Coach walked in.

''Enjoying yourselves?'' he asked.

The team cheered.

''Good, because I'm sure they are enjoying the three point lead.''

"At least we have our pride.'' Jessie said.

''No Jesse, that's not pride. Sure we all cheered when Dwayne roped that guy. Sure, I wanted to cream the guy who took out my knee. I wanted to get Stanson for that cheap trick. But if I sink to their level, I've lost more then just my knee. Understand? That's not who I am. I hope that's not who you are.''

''You.'' he pointed at Dean. ''Who are you? Where are you from?''

Dean looked confused but spoke. "Dean Portman. Chicago Illinois.''

''You.''

" Guy Germaine. Saint Paul, Minnesota.'' Guy said.

"You.''

" Jesse Hall. Minneapolis, Minnesota.'' Jesse said.

''Julie Gaffney. Bangor, Maine.''

"Luis Mendoza. Miami Florida.''

"Greg Goldberg. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania."

"Les Averman. Brooklyn Park, Minnesota."

"Fulton Reed. Stillwater Minnesota.''

"Russ Tyler. South Central Los Angeles.''

''Charlie Conway. Minneapolis, Minnesota.''

"Kenny Wu. San Francisco, California.''

"Connie Moreau. Minneapolis, Minnesota.''

"Adam Banks. Edina Minnesota.''

"Dwayne Robertson. Austin Texas.''

Ms. McKay threw her arms up in a what-the-hey motion. "Michelle McKay. Duluth Minnesota.''

Bombay spoke. ''Gordon Bombay. Minneapolis, Minnesota. We're Team U.S.A. gathered all around the world, and we're going to win, because-''

''We are Ducks, and Ducks fly together.'' Jans said, making his entrance.

''That's right Jans. Even when the Ducks break apart.''

''Ducks fly together!''

"And when the wind blows and the sky is black?'' Ms. McKay asked.

''Ducks fly together!"

''And when the roosters are crowing and the cows are spinning circles in the pasture?'' Dwayne asked, looking around.

There was a moment of awkward silence before the ducks shouted. "Duck fly together!"

''And when everyone says it can't be done, Ducks fly together.'' Bombay said, quietly.

''So now, new ducks and old must untie under a new banner.'' Jans said.

* * *

The third period began and the Ducks walked onto the ice clad in brand new Ducks jerseys. The crowd began to quack in support.

The period starts out great when an Iceland player is knocked down at once and Connie scores their first goal. Goldberg even does a spectacular save dive. Unfortunately, Gunner scores next.

An idea strikes Charlie and he jots it down, while Coach calls the players back in.

"Charlie, this is hockey not the NBA.'' someone says, while looking over his notes.

''So? It's the perfect teamwork play.''

The Ducks are back on the ice, and Dwayne gets into position. ''Now cowboy!''

Dwayne throws the puck into the air and hits it with his stick. Everyone watches as it flies down towards the Iceland net. Dwayne chases after it, and gets tripped. But, he's able to hit the puck into the net.

The team cheers and Julie smiles at Charlie. ''Nice play, Coach.''

Charlie grins, and sighs in relief.

The team is in a great mood, and it's even better when Luis is able to stop right by the net and score. The Ducks are down by one point.

"Russ.'' Coach said. ''Can you do your shot?''

''I'm not sure. They're gunning for me.''

"Try?'' Coach asked.

Russ nodded and heads out to the ice. Right away, he's pushed into a corner. Suddenly, Bombay is struck with an idea.

He calls everyone in, including Goldberg and has him and Russ switch outfits. The ruse works perfectly and Russ is able to score with his knuckle puck.

The score is tied, and they move into a shootout.

* * *

Jesse is the first shooter for the Ducks, and he scores. The first Iceland player also scores.

Guy makes his shot and scores as well, while Goldberg blocks the next shot from Iceland.

Dwayne makes his shot but misses, and Goldberg misses the next shot. Iceland has scored again.

Fulton makes his power shot, and scores, knocking down the goalie in the process. Iceland also scores.

Adam takes the ice and the team watches proudly as he makes the shot.

It's all down to the next one, and it's Gunner's turn.

Coach turns to Julie.

"Julie, you've got the fast glove, you got this. I know his shot, triple deke glove side. Anticipate it, and you got it.''

''What if he goes stick side?'' Julie asked.

"He's fancy, he'll go glove. Don't hesitate, you can do this.''

Julie stands and gets ready to go out onto the ice, a nervous wreck. Charlie walks over.

''You can do this Jules. I know you can.''

Julie smiles shakily before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

The team cheers and cat calls when she pulls away, leaving a dazed Charlie with a lazy grin on his face.

She makes her way onto the ice, and Goldberg gives her encouragement. Gunner begins to skate and she counts his moves. "There's one...two...three."

He shoots and Julie dives for it. The arena is quiet. Julie stands up and throws the puck in the air. She made the save.

Team U.S.A. has won!!

* * *

Julie makes her way back to her cheering team and Charlie meets her out on the ice. They have something resembling a hug before the team charges, engulfing them both into a giant group hug.

Bombay and Ms. McKay share a look and a moment.

It's over. Iceland as lost. The Ducks won.

With the American flag flowing proudly in his hands, Charlie smiles. He hands it off to one of the players and they begin to skate around the ice.

They share one final group hug.

* * *

AN- I hope that chapter was ok. I might update the next one tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

AN-This is the final chapter of D2:The New Ducks. I hope to make a sequel, showing D3 with Charlie and Julie together, but it might take a while since I have other stories to work on.

Enjoy this one, thanks for the reviews, and hopefully I can make the sequel.

* * *

Charlie Conway was in the dorm room he shared with Adam and Jesse. Atop his bed was his suitcase, halfheartedly packed. Yes Charlie was packing, if by packing you mean shoving random things into his suitcase while his mind drifted everywhere else.

He was thinking of the trip out to California. He was thinking of all the hockey games they played. He was thinking of them winning the Gold Medal against Iceland.

Mainly, he was thinking about Julie Gaffney.

The blonde goalie had burst into his life, and put him into perspective. She was always on his mind, and he vaguely wondered if she ever thought about him.

Unfortunately, this trip came to a close. Meaning he would head back to Minnesota to play boring hockey in a boring school, while Julie would go back to Maine.

He sighed sadly at the very thought of saying goodbye to her. Thankfully, Coach had arranged a little camping trip, as a one last team thing. At least he'd be able to spend some more time with Julie.

* * *

Julie Gaffney sat on the bed in the room she shared with Connie. In her hands was a picture of Team U.S.A. She smiled, running her finger over the faces and remembering the good times they shared.

She'd made friends with a fellow girl hockey player. Became a true Duck. Even won a gold medal against Iceland.

She also realized what it was like to fall in love.

Not the type of love where you know he's the one and you want to spend the rest of your life with him. Not the type of love you see in the movies. Not even the type of love between her parents.

It was just love. The type every girl dreams of, finding someone she can love other then her family. Her first love. Charlie Conway, she loved him.

Julie's only 13, so she knows this love isn't all consuming or life altering. It's just love. Maybe when she's older, she really fall in love.

She sighed sadly, soon she'd be going home and leaving Charlie far, far behind. Sure they could do long distance, but once again Julie was only 13, and she was ever so scared it would fall apart.

A knock on her door drove her thoughts away and she smiled as Charlie walked into her room.

''You ready to go? The bus will be here in a few.''

Julie nodded, placing the picture back into her suitcase and closing it. She picked it up, and smiled at him.

''It seems like so long ago, we were just starting out.''

She walked towards him, and they left her room together.

''Yea, I remember when we first arrived,'' he took her suitcase from her. ''It was like a brand new adventure."

"Now, it's over.'' she said quietly, her arms crossed over her chest.

Charlie stopped now, and looked into her eyes. ''It doesn't have to be.''

''Charlie, we can't.'' she insisted.

He sighed, searching her eyes. "I wish you'd reconsider.''

With that final note, he began walking again. Julie followed him.

* * *

The buses took the team to a nearby camping site. The tents were already set up for them, and they'd be sharing them with their roommates from the dorms.

Julie entered her tent and collapsed onto the sleeping bag. Connie walked in after her.

''This is fun, huh?'' she asked.

''Tons.'' Julie remarked.

Connie laughed. "I'm going to miss you, Jules.''

''I'll miss you too Connie. I mean, you became my best friend.''

''Really? I thought that was Charlie.'' Connie said.

Julie just smiled. ''He's more then my friend. And by tomorrow, he'll have forgotten all about me.''

''I doubt that. Charlie really, really, really, like you Jules. He'll never forget. I won't let him.''

Julie laughed.

"Come on, let's go exploring. Get away from the guys at least.''

Julie followed Connie out of the tent and out into the sunshine. The boys were all crowded around the fire pit. Her eyes immediately sought out Charlie. He grinned at her, and she smiled.

"Connie, where you going?'' Guy shouted.

''Me and Julie are going to look around. Wanna come?'' she asked.

Guy grinned and made his way over to his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist.

''Charlie, want to tag along?'' Julie asked, pleading with her eyes not to leave her alone with them.

Charlie nodded, and the four set off.

* * *

"So, this is nice.'' Julie commented.

They were walking through the forest, they meaning her and Charlie since Connie and Guy ditched them ages ago, to go make out.

"Very nice. I'm having fun.'' Charlie said.

He reached for her hand, and to his surprise, she laced her fingers through his. "I thought you didn't want this.''

''I changed my mind. I'm a girl, I have every right.'' she said. "We may as well take advantage while we can.''

Charlie nodded, her logic making sense.

"So, how exactly should we take advantage?'' he asked, his smile mischievous.

"We could spend some time together. We can talk.'' Julie said.

''Is that all you want to do?'' he asked.

They stopped now, and sat down on two giant rocks next to a small pond.

''Well, what did you have in mind?''

Charlie grinned and leaned over to kiss her.

''Oh, that's what. I guess we could do that too.''

It was her turn to grin as she moved in to kiss him.

* * *

''Where have you two been?'' Russ asked, the moment Julie and Charlie appeared.

Julie blushed and Charlie grinned. ''Taking a walk.''

"Looks like a fun walk.'' Averman remarked.

''Shut up, Averman.'' Julie muttered, sitting down on a log.

It was late now, and the sky was darker, which was the reason Julie insisted on hurrying back to the camp site. Charlie took a seat as well and stared into the fire.

Suddenly, Averman began to sing We Are the Champions.

The team soon joined in, and they all sang in front of the fire. Julie and Charlie locked eyes over the flames and smiled at each other.

* * *

The next day, the team was woken up early by Coach and they were rushed onto the first plane to Minnesota. There, the five 'newbies' would by treated to a private plane ride home, by Mr. Tibbles.

The team all waited for the plane to be ready, and no one wanted to leave without saying goodbye. Julie and Connie hugged, vowing to stay in touch. Fulton and Portman exchanged manly handshakes. Charlie took Julie aside.

''So, this is it.'' he said.

She nodded sadly, trying to hold back tears.

''Well, hopefully when you call Connie, we can talk or maybe one day, we'll head back to the Goodwill Games or-''

Julie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Jules, I thought...''

''I'm so tired of fighting it. Charlie, if you really think we can do long distance...I think we should.'' she whispered.

Charlie's grin couldn't be more wide as he hugged her. ''It will be so easy. You can come visit over vacation, I'm sure Connie will want you to stay with her. We can talk on the phone, write letters.''

Julie nodded in agreement, and Charlie kissed her again.

''Julie, we gotta go!'' Ken called.

She reluctantly broke away from Charlie and hugged him once last time. "Call me when you get home, okay?''

"I will. Goodbye Charlie.''

He shook his head. ''No goodbyes. See you later, Jules.''

She kissed him softly and ran to catch up with the rest of the group. Connie walked over to Charlie.

''Way to go, Spaz.''

Charlie just grinned, his heart a million times lighter.

* * *

AN-And so, we've come to the end. Like I said, I would love to do a sequel to this, D3 with C/J...and hopefully I will. Not sure when, but keep your eyes out for it!


End file.
